Cosas de Hogwarts
by Grytherin18-Friki
Summary: ¿Cómo era la vida de novios de Ted y Victoire? ¿Quién fue el primer amor de James? ¿Cual fue el primer beso de Lucy? En estás pequeñas historias podrás averiguarlo.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K Rowling**

* * *

 **Personajes:** Ted Lupin y Victoire Weasley

* * *

—Teddy, estoy nerviosa.

—No te preocupes, Victoire. Estoy contigo pase lo que pase.

Victoire tragó saliva, girando levemente su cabeza para observar a los ojos dorados de su novio.

—¿E-estarás siempre conmigo, Ted?

—Siempre.

—Bésame.

Los labios de ambos se encontraron.

—Estoy lista, Teddy.

—Muy bien, allá voy.

Ambos contuvieron la respiración, soltándola poco después.

—Lo h-hicimos —murmuró Victoire.

—Sí... Hemos puesto un pastel en el horno juntos.

—¡NO JODÁIS!

La puerta de la cocina se abrió de una patada y por ella entró Dominique con las mejillas sonrojadas.

—V-vosotros... ¡VOSOTROS! Yo creía, que... bueno... estabais a punto de... ya sabéis, de hacer eso. Pero, ¡¿sólo estabais metiendo un pastel en el horno?! ¡¿Por qué coño sonabais como si fueseis ha hacerlo?! ¡Sois demasiado empalagosos!

—¿Hacerlo? —Teddy frunció el ceño—. ¡Ah! Te refieres a follar.

—Eso lo hemos hecho antes —respondió Victoire—. Teddy me ha rellenado tanto por delante como por detrás.

Dominique parpadeó sorprendida.

—Rectifico, no sois empalagosos... ¡SOIS REMATADAMENTE IDIOTAS!

* * *

 **Buenas a todos, bienvenidos a mi nuevo proyecto.**

 **En estos drabbles iré escribiendo sobre distintos personajes de la Tercera generación, ya sean situaciones románticas como amistosas, etc.**

 **En esta ocasión hemos tenido como protagonistas a Ted y a Victoire, los cuales son muy románticos en algunos temas pero en otros parece que no tanto. ¿Cuantos de vosotros habéis hecho como Dominique y habíais creído que esos dos estaban haciendo cosas de adultos.**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Se despide,**

 **Grytherin18-Friki**

 **PD: Me encanta que el título sea _Cosas de Hogwarts_ y el primer capítulo ocurra fuera de él.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K. Rowling**

* * *

 **Personajes:** Lily Potter y Michael Stewart

* * *

—Se mi novio.

—Me niego. Lárgate.

A sus diecisiete años, Lily no esperaba que su proposición fuese rechazada al instante.

—¿Por qué no?

—Veamos, ¿por qué me caes como el puto culo? —replicó Michael mientras fingía pensarlo—. Además, ¿qué dices? Tú tampoco me aguantas.

—Así es —respondió Lily sin vacilación.

—¿Entonces?

—Lo estuve pensando...

—¿Tú piensas? —Michael abrió los ojos con fingido asombro.

—Más que tú seguro —replicó Lily—. La cosa es que estuve pensando en mis relaciones anteriores y creo que ya sé lo que fallo.

—¿El qué te enamores del primer chico que sea amable contigo?

—Correcto. Los tres con los que estuve antes siempre hacen lo que les pido, por más ridículo que sea —dijo Lily—. Y lo que yo necesito es ha alguien que me replique las cosas absurdas que hago. Y, como tú naciste para replicarme en todo lo que hago, eres perfecto.

—Te recuerdo que soy dos meses mayor que tú, enana —replicó Michael, mientras se pasaba una mano por el pelo negro—. Está bien. Seré tu novio.

Lily abrió sus ojos.

—¿Lo dices de verdad? —preguntó—. ¿Por qué has cambiado de parecer?

—Porqué quiero ver la cara de todos en cuanto se enteren —sonrió Michael—. Sobre todo la de Hugo.

Lily soltó una carcajada.

—Eso será genial. —Lily pasó sus brazos alrededor del brazo derecho de Michael—. Venga, vamos a verla, cariño.

—Vuelves a llamarme cariño y te tiro al lago.

—Que bromista eres, cariño.

—Te he avisado.

Michael se deshizo del agarre de Lily y la empujó contra el lago. La chica cayó dentro dando un grito de sorpresa. Al salir vio a Michael, parado a varios metros de distancia y con la mano extendida en su dirección.

—Date prisa y sal. No quiero perderme la cena simplemente porque a mi novia le haya apetecido saltar al lago con el uniforme puesto.

Lily suspiró. Ese había sido el inicio de una relación romántica más raro que había habido nunca en esa escuela.

* * *

 **Hola gente.**

 **Bienvenidos al segundo capítulo de _Cosas de Hogwarts_. En esta ocasión tenemos como protagonistas a Lily y a Michael Stewart, un OC mío, y su peculiar inicio como pareja. Ya os aviso que la gracia de esta pareja es que se llevan mal entre ellos, así que en futuros capítulos no esperéis mucho romance entre ellos. Aunque, ¿permanecerán siempre así o en el futuro cambiará algo entre ellos dos?**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Se despide,**

 **Grytherin18-Friki.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K. Rowling**

* * *

 **Personajes:** Lorcan Scamander (11) y Lysander Scamander (11)

* * *

El grupo de estudiantes de primer año se iba haciendo pequeño a medida que estos eran sorteados para una de las cuatro casas de la escuela.

—Esto... ¿Lorcan? —susurró Lysander al mismo tiempo que el sombrero gritaba "¡GRYFFINDOR!", mandando a una niña a esa casa.

—Hmm —respondió Lorcan, demostrando que estaba escuchando a su gemelo.

—¿Crees que iremos a la misma casa? —preguntó Lysander.

—Ni idea —respondió Lorcan tras unos segundos—. Todo depende de la elección del sombrero.

—Estaría bien que estuviésemos en la misma casa.

—Estaría bien. Pero da igual, ¿no? No es que dejemos de ser hermanos si vamos a casas diferentes.

La voz del profesor cortó la conversación entre los gemelos.

—¡Scamander, Lorcan!

—Me toca —murmuró Lorcan.

—Suerte, Lorc.

—A ti también, Lys.

Lorcan se sentó en el taburete y el sombrero fue puesto encima. Alrededor de un minuto más tarde el sombrero gritó para todos:

—¡RAVENCLAW!

Lorcan se sentó en su mesa bajo el aplauso de todos.

—¡Scamander, Lysander!

Lysander suspiró y caminó hacia el sombrero.

— _Mmm... veamos donde puedes ir —_ murmuró una voz dentro de Lysander en cuanto este se hubo sentado.

 _Buenas noches_

 _—¡Vaya! Normalmente la gente se asusta cuando les hablo de repente._

 _Mi madre siempre nos dice que tenemos que ser educados con todo el mundo._

El sombrero rió un poco.

— _Pues muy bien por tu madre, chaval. Ahora veamos en que casa te pongo._

Lysander espero pacientemente mientras el sombrero debatía consigo mismo. A medida que los segundos iban avanzando, Lysander sentía que se desmayaría en cualquier momento. Después de algunas horas (así lo sintió Lysander aunque Lorcan le dijo que fue solamente poco más de un minuto) el sombrero tomó su elección.

 _¿Cuál es...?_

—¡HUFFLEPUFF!

La mesa amarilla aplaudió mientras Lysander se acercaba a ellos, un poco abatido. De verdad le hubiese gustado estar en Ravenclaw con su hermano. Pero al sentarse y ver el animado ambiente que había alrededor suyo mientras la ceremonia continuaba, decidió que estar allí no estaría tan mal.

* * *

 **Hola gente.**

 **Tercer capítulo de esta serie. Como habéis visto en esta ocasión no me he centrado en una pareja, sino en la relación entre dos hermanos, los gemelos Scamander en este caso. Como imagino que también habéis apreciado, en la parte de "personajes" he añadido la edad de ellos. Eso lo haré a partir de ahora para que así podáis saber mejor en que etapa de la vida se encuentran.**

 **Espero que os haya gustado.**

 **Se despide,**

 **Grytherin18-Friki.**

 **PD: Por si acaso, os pongo la edad de los personajes de los anteriores capítulos:**

 **-Ted (25)**

 **-Victoire (23)**

 **-Dominique (22)**

 **-Lily (17)**

 **-Michael (18)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K. Rowling**

* * *

 **Personajes** : Louis Weasley (17) y Rebecca Davies (17)

* * *

A pesar de que el cielo estaba casi oscuro, Louis seguía volando con su escoba por el estadio de quidditch. Enfundado con su túnica del equipo de Hufflepuff, y con la quaffle entre sus brazos, Louis estaba enfrente de unos de los aros que estaban en los extremos del campo.

—Venga, allá voy. —Louis, quien hasta ese momento tenía los ojos cerrados, los abrió—. ¡Ganaremos el siguiente partido!

—Si estás tan distraído como ahora, lo dudo.

Una voz sonó detrás suyo y, antes de que Louis se diese cuenta, la quaffle le fue arrebatada.

—¡Becca!

La capitana del equipo de Ravenclaw, Rebecca Davies, sonrió burlonamente a Louis. Ella, a diferencia del chico, llevaba el uniforme estándar de la escuela.

—¿Qué hacías aquí hablando solo? —Rebecca arrojó la quaffle al aire y la volvió a coger—. ¿Preocupado por el siguiente partido? Normal después de perder de esa forma ante nosotros...

—¡Solamente fueron por veinte puntos! —exclamó Louis mientras se sonrojaba—. Y ahora, ¿te importa devolverme la quaffle? Estoy bastante ocupado, por si no te había dado cuenta.

—Ven tú a buscarla —le retó Rebecca.

—¡Serás...!

—Tómatelo como un entrenamiento. —Rebecca sonrió descaradamente y salió volando con la quaffle. Louis simplemente dejó escapar un suspiro y salió en su persecución.

Estuvieron un rato volando por allí mientras el cielo terminaba de oscurecerse y la temperatura bajaba. Louis, quien ya llevaba un buen rato ahí, dejó escapar un gemido de irritación. Le hubiese gustado acabar cuanto antes, pero Becca simplemente le esquivaba con facilidad.

 _Tal como se espera de la as de regate_ pensó Louis. _Pues bien, tengo una idea..._

—¡Eh, Becca! —chilló Louis, mirando hacia Rebecca, quien estaba por encima suyo—. ¡Déjame decirte que bonitas bragas azules!

—¡¿Qué?!

Tal y como Louis esperaba Rebecca se llevó las manos a la falda intentado cubrirse. La quaffle cayó al suelo. El problema es que la chica empezó a balancearse peligrosamente.

—¡Eh! ¡Cuidado!

Louis se acercó rápidamente a ella e intento sujetarla. Sin embargo Rebecca se movía demasiado y antes de que Louis pudiese entenderlo ambos se hallaban tirados en el frío césped del estadio, con Rebecca encima de Louis.

—Perdona por eso. En realidad no he visto nada —se disculpo Louis.

—Ya lo suponía —replicó Rebecca con la mejillas sonrojadas—. Además de que hoy mis bragas son blancas.

—¿Decías algo?

—¡Nada!

—Ya. Esto... ¿te importa quitarte encima mío? Voy a resfriarme a este...

Antes de que Louis acabase su frase, Rebecca acercó su rostro al de él y le besó.

—Creo que puedo estar un rato así —murmuró el chico, volviendo a besar a Rebecca.

* * *

El día siguiente Louis lo pasó en la enfermería por un resfriado. Pero, mientras miraba a su novia junto a él, opinaba que no estaba tan mal.

* * *

 **Hola gente.**

 **Cuarto capítulo recién subido. Sinceramente creo que cada vez mis capítulos son más largos. Y eso que mi intención original era hacer drabbles...**

 **Bueno, como veis en esta ocasión tenemos a Louis como protagonista. Y junto a él un nuevo OC, Rebecca Davies (como varios debéis suponer es la hija de Roger Davies).**

 **Espero que os haya gustado.**

 **Se despide,**

 **Grytherin18-Friki.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling**

* * *

 **Personajes:** Scorpius Malfoy (17) y Albus Potter (17)

* * *

—Scor

—¿Qué?

Scorpius levantó la vista del libro que estaba leyendo para mirar a Albus. Ambos se hallaban en los dormitorios de los chicos de Slytherin. Scorpius estaba sentado en la cama con la espalda apoyada en su cama, mientras que Albus estaba tumbado en la suya.

—¿Tú te has acostado con Lily?

—¡¿Qué?! —Scorpius lanzó un resoplido y miró a su amigo con incredulidad—. ¡Claro que no! ¡Jamás me acostaría con ella!

—¿No consideras a mi hermana atractiva? —preguntó Albus mirándolo fijamente.

—¡No! Quiero decir... sí. Lily es guapa, solo que no es mi estilo. Aparte, es tu hermana pequeña. Si algún día llegará a gustarme, tú serías el primero en saberlo —respondió Scorpius.

—Ya veo. —Albus se cruzó de brazos debajo de su cabeza y contempló el techo—. ¿Y con Rose? ¿Te has acostado con Rose?

—¡No! —chilló Scorpius—. ¿Se puede saber a que vienen tantas preguntas sobre si me he acostado con alguien? ¿Planeas preguntarme si me he acostado con todas las mujeres de tu familia o algo así?

—¿Te has acostado con alguna de ellas? —preguntó Albus.

—¡Claro que no!

—Era broma.

Scorpius lanzó un bufido y volvió a concentrarse en un libro, dispuesto a ignorar a Albus.

—Scor.

—...

—Scor.

—...

—Scor.

—... Te ignoro.

—Me he acostado con Alyson.

—¡¿Qué te has acostado con mi prima?! —chilló Scorpius mientras se ponía de pie y miraba a Albus—. Espera... ¿por eso me has preguntado si me he acostado con Lily o con Rose?

Albus asintió.

—Creía que no me sentiría tan culpable si tú habías hecho algo similar —explicó Albus.

—¿Te sentías culpable por acostarte con Alyson? —Scorpius se sentó de nuevo en el suelo y observó a su amigo con curiosidad.

—La verdad es que no —respondió Albus tras pensarlo unos segundos.

—¡PUES ENTONCES NO ME PREGUNTES COSAS RARAS! —gritó Scorpius, antes de coger de nuevo su libro.

—¿Te molesta que me haya acostado con Alyson? —preguntó Albus.

—Me molesta que no me lo hayas contado antes —respondió Scorpius—. Y ahora déjame, que quiero terminar de leer el libro.

Hubo unos minutos de silencio.

—Scor.

—... ¿Qué?

—¿Planeas acostarte con Rose o Lily?

—¡NO!

Scorpius resopló y dejó su libro a un lado. Presentía que esa tarde iba a ser muy larga.

* * *

 **Hola gente.**

 **Quinto capítulo de esta serie y con Albus y Scorpius como protagonistas de esta historia. Por si os lo preguntáis, sí, he leído _El Legado Maldito_ pero no pienso tomarlo como algo canon... o al menos casi todo. Puede que meta a algún que otro personaje de allí o algo así. Pero para mí, oficialmente el canon termina en el epílogo del séptimo libro.**

 **En fin, espero que os haya gustado.**

 **Se despide,**

 **Grytherin18-Friki.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K. Rowling**

* * *

 **Personajes:** Lucy Weasley (15), Lilith (Lils) Davies (16), Abed Habib (16)

* * *

—Todavía sigue lloviendo.

Observando el cielo desde una de las ventanas de la biblioteca, Lilith murmuro aquello.

—Eso parece —asintió Lucy.

—¿Tenéis después entrenamiento de quidditch? —preguntó Lilith, retomando de nuevo su tarea de pociones.

—Ni idea —respondió Lucy—. Abed a ido a preguntarle a Wood si hoy entrenábamos.

—No entrenamos —anunció una voz detrás de ellas. Un chico se sentó enfrente de ellas y sacó su libro de pociones—. Hasta Nick ha admitido que entrenar en estás condiciones era mala idea. Aunque he visto a tus primos ir al campo con las escobas en las manos, Lucy.

La chica suspiró.

—No creo que ni a tía Ginny ni a tía Angelina les haga mucha gracia que esos dos enfermen.

—Por cierto, Abed, Nott te ha estado buscando antes —dijo Lilith de golpe, mirando a su amigo.

—¿Sarah Nott? —Lilith asintió—. Joder... mira que es pesada. Ya le he dicho cientos de veces que no quiero ir con ella al pueblo.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó Lucy—. Nott es muy buena chica...

—Eso ya lo sé. Y, además, me cae muy bien. Pero no me gusta de esa manera —replicó Abed.

—Creo que deberías ir con ella a Hogsmeade. Al menos una vez —aclaró Lucy al ver que su amigo iba a protestar—. Aunque sea como agradecimiento por la ayuda que te presta en Encantamientos.

Abed suspiró.

—Muy bien. Iré con ella al pueblo. —El joven se puso de pie—. ¿Sabéis donde esta?

—Si no esta aquí, estará en el Gran Comedor o en la sala común de Slytherin —respondió Lilith. Abed asintió, tomó su mochila y salió de la biblioteca.

Una vez fuera, Lilith golpeó a Lucy en el hombro.

—¡Lils! ¿De qué vas?

—¡Eso digo yo! La verdad es que no te entiendo, ¿a quién se le ocurre mandar al chico que le gusta a los brazos de otra? ¿No se te ha ocurrido pensar que después de esa salida Abed comience a enamorarse de Nott? —preguntó Lilith en un susurro bajo. Lucy asintió—. ¿Entonces?

—Pues que siempre seré su mejor amiga y ya esta —respondió Lucy—. Así que pensé que, si Abed se enamora de otra chica y empieza a salir con ella, yo podré ir olvidando mi amor por él.

—Eso es la mayor tontería que he escuchado en mucho tiempo —dijo Lilith, tras varios segundos de silencio.

—Lo sé. Pero es lo único que se me ha ocurrido.

—Espero que no te arrepientas de ello.

Lucy no respondió, aunque ella también esperaba no arrepentirse en el futuro.

* * *

 **Hola gente.**

 **De acuerdo, hoy tenía pensado en publicar un nuevo capítulo de _Marauders_ y no uno de _Cosas de Hogwarts_ , pero resulta que ha habido un pequeño percance... básicamente que soy gilipollas.**

 **Resulta que ayer, después de quedarme hasta casi las dos de la mañana para terminar de escribir el capítulo de _Marauders,_ me fui a dormir sin guardar lo que había escrito y esta mañana, al ir a subir el nuevo capítulo me he dado cuenta de que solamente tenía el principio escrito. Así que el capítulo que quería subir hoy no esta aquí y en su lugar he subido un nuevo capítulo de este fic.**

 **Intentaré que el capítulo de _Marauders_ este para la próxima semana o si no para la siguiente a esa.**

 **Y ahora sí, pasemos ha hablar un poco de este capítulo. En esta ocasión me he centrado un poco en el amor unilateral de Lucy hacia Abed. Así que la pregunta que nos podemos hacer es ¿con quién acabará Abed? ¿Con Lucy Weasley o Sarah Nott? ¡Dejad un mensaje al 111111111 diciendo quién creéis que será la ganadora y entraréis a un sorteo de una Recordadora marca made in Longbottom! (Advertencia: los patrocinadores no se harán responsables si este concurso resulta ser una estafa.)**

 **Espero que os haya gustado.**

 **Se despide, Grytherin18-Friki.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K. Rowling**

* * *

 **Personajes:** Maxwell (Max) Nott (23), Molly Weasley (23) y Jackson (Jack) Wood (23)

* * *

Molly estaba segura de una cosa. Durante meses, Molly había estado postergando esa elección para no herir a los dos hombres que estaban enfrente de ella. Pero sabía que ya no podía seguir escapando.

—¿Y bien, Molly? —le preguntó Jack.

—¿A quién prefieres de pareja? ¿A él o a mí? —añadió Max.

Así era. Haría unos cuantos meses atrás, tanto Jack como Max le habían confesado su amor por ella. Ella, quien quería mucho a los dos, no pudo escoger en su momento y decidió esperar unos meses para dar su elección.

Hacía unos días que Molly finalmente había llegado a la conclusión de que quería salir con Jack. Al fin y al cabo, el hombre había sido su amigo de la infancia y era muy querido por sus padres, al igual que ella era muy querida por la familia de Jack.

Pero ahora que tenía a Max delante, se daba cuenta por quien latía su corazón con más fuerza. Pero ella sabía que aquello sería problemático. Su familia y la familia de Max, los Nott, no estarían conformes con la idea de que esos dos estuviesen juntos.

La cuestión era... ¿seguía adelante con su lógica y empezaba a salir con Jack o seguía su corazón y empezaba a salir con Max?

—Jack. —Los ojos del susodicho se iluminaron durante unos instantes pero, al ver la expresión de Molly, se apagaron—. Jack, yo... te quiero mucho. Eres un gran amigo para mí, pero... la verdad es que amo a Max.

Jack suspiró.

—Lo suponía.

—¿Eh?

Max parecía que aun no acababa de comprender de lo que hablaban.

—Max —Molly miró al otro hombre—, me gustas y mucho. Sé que nuestras familias no estarán de acuerdo con esto. Pero quiero estar contigo, cueste lo que cueste.

—Yo también te quiero —declaró Max—. Y también quiero que estemos juntos, aunque nuestras familias no quieran aceptarlo.

Molly sonrió y tomó una de las manos de Max. Fue entonces cuando se percato que Jack ya no estaba allí. Imaginaba que se había ido para darles cierta intimidad.

Max se inclino y la besó suavemente. Molly aceptó aquel beso gustosa. Sabía que ambos tenían un gran camino por delante. Pero confiaba en que podían recorrerlo juntos.

* * *

 **Muy buenas gente.**

 **Séptimo ¿séptimo? Sip, séptimo capítulo subido. En esta ocasión la protagonista ha sido Molly, la hija de Percy; quién se ha visto obligada a escoger entre Jack (un chico al que quiere como amigo y su familia aprecia) y Max (al que ama pero su familia no acepta). Por supuesto el amor ha triunfado y ahora Max y Molly empiezan su vida de enamorados (aunque no será un camino de rosas)**

 **Se despide,**

 **Grytherin18-Friki.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K. Rowling**

* * *

 **Personajes:** Alice Longbottom (17), Flora Longbottom (17) y James S. Potter (17)

* * *

—Desde luego, esto no se ve todos los días.

Flora pronunció aquello mientras veía a su gemela Alice, que estaba desnuda sobre las caderas de su novio James, quien también estaba desnudo.

—¡F-Flora! —chilló Alice, cubriendo su desnudez con las sábanas—. ¡¿Qué haces aquí? Creía que estarías en casa de Isa!

—Lo estaba —se limitó a responder Flora—. Pero tenía cosas que hacer y yo estaba algo cansada, así que quería irme a dormir un poco...

—Ya veo... ¡Espera, ¿por qué te estás quitando la ropa?! —gritó Alice.

—¿Eh? —La camiseta de Flora cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo—. He pensado que quizás os sintieseis incómodos al estar yo vestida. Por eso me estoy desnudando.

—¡Sería mucho mejor que te largases! —Alice giró su cabeza y miró a James—. ¡Y tú deja de mirarle las tetas a mi hermana!

—¡Au! ¡No puedo evitarlo! —se defendió James mientras Alice le estiraba la oreja.

—Casi mejor que me voy... —murmuró Flora.

—Gracias. Eso estaría bien —masculló Alice.

—... si me quedase, definitivamente James dejaría a mi hermana por mí.

—¡¿Perdona?! —Alice se puso de pie y se acercó a Flora, quedando enfrente de ella—. ¿Puedes repetir lo que has dicho, guapa?

—Que James te dejaría por mí —repitió Flora.

Alice se cruzó de brazos, gruñendo por lo bajo.

—Esto... chicas...

—¡Calla, James!

—¡Sí, señora!

Alice se descruzó de brazos y fulminó a Flora con la mirada.

—Tú, quítate la ropa y a la cama —gruñó Alice.

—¡Alice! —chilló James sorprendido.

—¿Estás segura de esto? —preguntó Flora.

—¡Ahora!

Flora se limitó a sonreír y empezó a quitarse la ropa de nuevo.

—¡Vale! ¡Suficiente! —gritó James en ese momento—. ¡Yo me voy de aquí! Ya quedaremos otro día, Alice. —James besó a Alice mientras terminaba de vestirse—. Hasta otra, Flora.

James salió rápidamente de la habitación.

—¡James Sirius Potter! ¡Vuelve de inmediato! —gritó Alice—. ¡Se un hombre y follanos a las dos!

Flora se sentó en la cama, dejando escapar un pequeño suspiro. Seguramente su broma había ido un poco lejos, pero ya se disculparía en su momento.

Ahora simplemente aprovecharía para dormir.

* * *

 **Hola gente.**

 **Octavo capítulo de _Cosas de Hogwarts_. Como veis he introducido a dos personajes nuevos: las gemelas Longbottom, Alice y Flora (nacidas en 2004). Como ya imaginaréis el nombre de Alice viene por su abuela, mientras que el nombre de Flora es un pequeño homenaje a la afición de Neville por las plantas.**

 **Y por si os lo preguntáis, hay otros dos niños en el matrimonio Longbottom: Frank el tercer hijo (nacido en 2007) y Adam quién sería el más joven (nacido en 2010).**

 **En cuanto a la historia, no sé si ha quedado muy claro, pero el objetivo de Flora era conseguir que James y Alice se fueran y ella poder dormir a gusto.**

 **En fin, espero que os haya gustado.**

 **Se despide,**

 **Grytherin18-Friki.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K. Rowling**

* * *

 **Personajes:** William (Will) Granger (17), Dominique Weasley (14)

 **Año:** 2015

* * *

El sonido de las jarras de cerveza de mantequilla siendo dejadas encima de la superficie de madera de la mesa, sacó a Dominique de su pensamientos. Observó como Will se sentaba enfrente de ella mientras, silenciosamente, tomaba un sorbo de su cerveza de mantequilla.

—¿Y? —dijo finalmente—. ¿Para qué me has invitado?

Los ojos azules de Will, ocultos tras unas gafas de montura rectangular, brillaron.

—¿Tú qué crees?

—Según Flint, planeas sacarme la estrategia que usará Slytherin en el próximo partido —dijo Dominique.

Will soltó un bufido despectivo.

—¿Crees que necesito recurrir a eso? Te recuerdo que en el último Ravenclaw contra Slytherin, ganamos nosotros.

—Eso solamente fue porque yo estaba enferma y no pude jugar ese día.

—¿Así que crees que si hubiese estado tú, Slytherin hubiese ganado? —le preguntó Will.

—Por supuesto —asintió Dominique—. Ahora en serio, ¿para qué me has invitado a mí?

Will alargó el brazo y tomó un mechón de cabello, teñido de azul, de Dominique. Jugueteo unos instantes con él antes de responder.

—¿Y por qué no te iba a invitar?

Dominique le apartó suavemente la mano de su cabeza.

—Pero algún motivo tendrás, ¿no?

—Sabes que el cumpleaños de Rose es dentro de dos semanas, ¿verdad? —dijo Will. Dominique asintió—. Así que quería pedirte tu ayuda para comprarle algún regalo. Al fin y al cabo tengo que demostrarle porque motivo yo debo ser su tío favorito.

—Pues tienes bastante competencia —comentó Dominique, mientras levantaba los dedos de su mano derecha—. Papá y sus artículos de Egipto, tío Charlie y sus regalos hechos con genuina piel de dragón, tío Percy... Seguramente a tío Percy lo superes.

—¿Y eso debía consolarme?

—La verdad es que no —admitió Dominique—. Bueno, ¿tienes alguna idea para su regalo?

—Bueno... había pensado en un libro... —dijo Will.

—Olvídalo. Ni siquiera superarás a tío Percy —suspiró Dominique.

—¡Eh!

—Vamos a ver, piensa un poco, que a veces me cuesta entender porque estás en Ravenclaw —dijo Dominique—. Todos sabemos que Rose adora leer, así que lo más seguro es que le caigan mínimo un par de libros para su cumpleaños. Por ejemplo, recuerda que el año pasado le acabaron regalando cinco libros.

—Cierto —asintió Will.

—Además de que Navidad fue hace un par de meses y allí le regalaste un libro, ¿verdad? —señaló Dominique—. Aunque a Rose le encante leer, no creo que te considere su tío favorito si siempre le estás regalando libros.

—Ya veo —dijo Will, pensativo—. Es una suerte haberte pedido que me ayudarás Dominique. Si fuese por mí, simplemente le compraría el libro y ya.

—Tienes mucha suerte de contar conmigo —sonrió Dominique—. ¿No tienes más ideas? A Rose le gustan más cosas aparte de leer.

—Como volar... ¡Puedo regalarle una escoba! —exclamó el castaño.

—¿Con qué dinero?

—Pues... ¡Agh!

Will se paso una mano por el cabello castaño, antes de que una idea repentina se le viniese a la cabeza.

—¿Y un kit de dibujo? A Rose le encanta dibujar.

—Esa es una buena idea —asintió Dominique.

—Y también podría regalarle una bolsa de chucherías de Honeydukes. Aunque mejor que sean sin azúcar, o Hermione me cruje la espalda. Y creo que también algún peluche pequeño. En _Dervish y Banges_ venden de esos

—Son buenas ideas —sonrió Dominique—. ¿Lo ves? Al final no me necesitabas para nada.

—Ya veo. —Will apuró los últimos tragos de su cerveza de mantequilla y dejó la jarra sobre la mesa—. Bueno, pues voy a ir a comprar sus regalos. Antes he visto en _Dervish y Banges_ un peluche de una acromántula que seguramente le encantará.

Will salió de _Las Tres Escobas_ dejando a Dominique sola. Esta también apuró sus últimos tragos de la bebida y, decidiendo que en cuanto volviesen a Hogwarts pediría una revisión de casa para Will, salió detrás del chico para impedir que arruinase el regalo de Rose.

* * *

 **Hola gente.**

 **Noveno capítulo, subido después de que pasase más de un año desde la publicación del último. Como veis aquí aparece un nuevo OC, que como habréis adivinado, se trata del hermano pequeño de Hermione.**

 **Nació en Australia en 1998 bajo el nombre de William Wilkins, cuando los señores Granger estaban viviendo ahí bajo la identidad de Wendell y Monica Wilkins.** **Su nombre William proviene de William Shakespeare, conocido dramaturgo inglés, cuya una de sus obras, _Cuento de invierno_ , le sirvió a Rowling para sacar el nombre del personaje de Hermione.**

 **Y un par de datos curiosos sobre este personaje:**

 **-Número 1: Antes de recuperar el apellido Granger, su nombre completo era William Wendell Wilkins. (Sí, habían muchas W en su nombre).**

 **-Número 2: Curiosamente uno de sus mejores amigos se apellida Wilkins.**

 **Cómo veis también he decidido añadir el año dónde ocurre cada capítulo, para que sea un poco más de ayuda guiaros en cuanto a la diferencia de edad entre personajes y esas cosas de un capítulo a otro.**

 **En fin, espero que os haya gustado.**

 **Se despide,**

 **Grytherin18-Friki**

 **PD: Aquí os dejaré los años en que transcurren los capítulos anteriores.**

 **-Capítulo 1: 2023**

 **-Capítulo 2: 2026**

 **-Capítulo 3: 2021**

 **-Capítulo 4: 2021**

 **-Capítulo 5: 2023**

 **-Capítulo 6: 2019**

 **-Capítulo 7: 2025**

 **-Capítulo 8: 2022**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K. Rowling**

* * *

 **Personajes:** Severa Snape (15) y Regulus Black (17)

 **Año:** 2021

* * *

Severa cerró los ojos, disfrutando del silencio que había en la sala común de Slytherin ese sábado. Dado que hoy hacía buen tiempo después de días con el cielo encapotado y pequeñas lluvias, muchos estudiantes habían aprovechado para irse a los jardines.

Sin embargo Severa había preferido permanecer en la sala común, leyendo el libro que Rose, una compañera de clase, le había prestado. Se había inmerso tanto en la lectura que no se percató que alguien se había sentado junto a ella, hasta que no sintió unos labios posándose suavemente en su mejilla.

—¡Regulus! —no pudo evitar chillar Severa al ser cogida de sorpresa. Vio como el chico rubio junto a ella se reía entre dientes, así que Severa le golpeó, suavemente, con el libro en sus manos—. No me asustes así.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Regulus. aunque por su sonrisa daba la sensación de que no le sentía mucho.

Severa se fijó en la escoba que Regulus llevaba en su mano derecha.

—¿Vas a ir a volar?

—Sí —asintió—. He quedado con los chicos para ir a volar, aprovechando que hoy hacía bueno. Puedes venir si quieres.

—Paso —negó Severa—. Ya sabes que volar no es lo mío.

—Lo sé. Pero es que me encanta las caras que pones cuando estás sobre una escoba. —Severa, sonrojada, le volvió a golpear con el libro, solo que esta vez más fuerte—. ¡Au! Para ser una Slytherin recurres mucho a la fuerza bruta, ¿no crees?

—Y para ser tú un Slytherin, recurres mucho a las tonterías, ¿no crees? —replicó Severa.

Ambos se miraron antes de estallar en carcajadas, atrayendo las miradas de los pocos que se habían quedado allí.

—Por cierto, mi madre quiere hablar contigo —dijo Regulus, una vez se hubieron calmado.

—¿La profesora Black?

—¿Acaso tengo otra madre?

Severa ignoró el tono sarcástico del chico.

—¿Sabes de que se trata? —preguntó Severa.

—Quería hablarte sobre algo acerca de tu último trabajo —respondió Regulus. Eso sorprendió un poco a la chica. Estaba bastante segura de que no había nada malo en su trabajo. Al fin y al cabo, su padre era un reconocido pocionista, que hasta había escrito dos libros relacionados con ese tema, incluido el libro de texto que usaban los estudiantes de séptimo—. Aunque creo que es mentira.

—¿Cómo? —dijo Severa, confundida.

—Me da la impresión de que solamente quiere conocer a su futura nuera.

Severa se sonrojo de nuevo.

—Pues no sé porque espera eso. Tú y yo no somos nada —dijo.

—Eso podemos arreglarlo enseguida —aseguró Regulus, mientras sonreía y acariciaba la mejilla de Severa. Esta cerró los ojos, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios—. Y creo que tú no estás muy en contra de eso.

—Yo... —Severa alejó un poco su cabeza de la mano derecha del rubio—. Esto... ¿te gusto?

—Sí —asintió Regulus—. La pregunta es: ¿y yo te gusto a ti?

—Esto... Voy a ver a la profesora Black antes de que se haga más tarde.

Y dicho eso, Severa salió casi corriendo de la sala común de Slytherin con la cara completamente roja.

* * *

 **Hola gente.**

 **Décimo capítulo. Y en este capítulo me he centrado en dos personajes de un fic que empecé a escribir allí por agosto y dejé a la mitad. Como podéis ver, en esta ocasión los protagonistas han sido los hijos de Sirius Black (Regulus) y de Severus Snape (Severa).**

 **No voy a decir mucho acerca de estos personajes, ya que planeo publicar el fic dónde salen esos dos más adelante (seguramente tras terminar de publicar _Petunia, la bruja_ ), y allí detallo mejor quienes son, su familia, etc. Básicamente esto no ha sido más que una pequeña probada. Aunque ya han salido un par de detalles relacionados con ellos, como el hecho de que ambos van a Slytherin o que la madre de Regulus trabaja en Hogwarts como profesora de Pociones.**

 **En fin, espero que os haya gustado.**

 **Se despide,**

 **Grytherin18-Friki**


End file.
